Uknown
by moonlight secrets
Summary: After hearing some not so great news, Usagi runs a way and finds her self in a new place, with no memory at all. Many years pass with no change until she meets a man, who doesn't know who she is, and she doesn't know who he is. RR Redo
1. Dark Moon Forest

This story is a remake, I didn't get many reviews, and after a while I came back to reread it, and found that I could do better, and that it didn't really make sense.. So I hope you all like this time around better. Here we go! And for those you of you VS, I am really at a writers block on that one, I am not really sure where I desire to go, I have a couple ideas, and a couple reviews gave me idea on where to go.. we shall see.. Oh yah, I don't own Sailor Moon. Yah I thought about stealing it, but nah.. to much pressure.. Hmm… I think I would rather own Sensual Phase.. It's a manga.. oh god if you are mature enough for it.. read it!

Chapter One: Dark Moon Forest.

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter. She really had grown up over the years. Sighing she glanced to the scroll that was in her hands, trying to decide what she wanted to have done. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

" Usagi, I received a letter today. As you know rumors of war have been floating around the kingdom, and as I thought it was true." The young princess frowned. She was going to be Queen soon, and her training was nearly as complete as any one would like. She was in no way ready for a war.

" What are we going to do?" Her voice was soft and graceful, as she knelt by her mother's feet.

" The Longies will call off the war and such, if their oldest prince can marry you." Usagi sat up, and backed a way.

" Well then I guess we are going to war."

"USAGI!" Her mother never her voice unless something was wrong. She flinched. " You are going to be Queen of the White Moon. You have a duty to your people."

" Then you can marry him." Her face was red with anger. How could her mother even think that she could agree to something like that. She had over the years been courted by many princes and even kings, but never in such a horrific manner.

" How dare you speak to me that way!" Queen Serenity stood up, the letter dropped to the floor.

" I will not marry him. I want to marry for love, like you did with daddy." With all the screaming the four princesses of the inner kingdom, also the most powerful guards to the kingdom, and person guards to Usagi ran in. They paused for a moment, standing in a line, their gowns blowing in the wind that was coming through.

" King Sunner may he rest in peace." The four said as they put their hand to their heart. Sunner was a great king, he had ruled for many centuries, and was killed when the Dark Moon sought out war on all White Moonies and their allies.

" I am sorry, but as your first duty as Queen you will marry this prince." Usagi shook her head running out of the room, and didn't stop running till she came to the edge of the open land of the kingdom, and the edge of the Dark Moon Forest, no one had entered in their since the war, rumors were heard that the ground was magical, and took the wander to places far a way. It didn't look nearly as scary during the day as it did now during the night. Taking a deep breath she looked back to the white aura of her kingdom, then with one large step she crossed the line, and screamed as the ground swallowed her up, all that was left was the silver moon tiara.


	2. No Name

Okay here we are at Chapter two. I really hope that since you a reading this, you found the first chapter to your liking, and have continued. I again do not own Sailor Moon.

I like penguins.

She laid in the grass, smiling as the warm sun hit her pale cold skin. Being a child of the moon, she was place, she was a child of darkness, compared to those who spent their lives with sun, she looked like death was upon her. Moaning lightly she slept.

" Look Lara!" A large man, about 6'3 called over a women, she was slender and beautiful. The women ran over and stopped.

" She is dead?" The man ran his fingers down her neck, checking her pulse.

" No, she seems to be sleeping. She looks so lovely." The women smiled.

" We shouldn't leave her here, any one would come here, and hurt her. Look at her dress. She is not from around here." The man nodded, lifting the young unknown princess into his arms bridal style. Her eyes shot open, and went wide as she looked around.

" Well good morning child." He set her down, and held onto her until she was able to stand on her own. She ran her hands over her ivory strapless gown, almost on instinct.

" Who are you?" She looked around squinting at the light.

" I am Aki, and this is my wife Lara, we were on our way home from the fields, when we found you laying here sleeping. Do you remember how you got here?" She took a breath to answer his question, her mouth opened, but closed, looking confused.

" No."

" Do you know who you are?" Lara asked, hoping with this question they would get some where. Again the girl opened her mouth, but closed it, a look of fustration coming over her features.

" No." Aki smiled.

" I am sure it will come to you sooner or later. Come with us, it is not safe for a person like your self to be out here alone, some people are not as nice as we are." Thinking for a moment and realizing she couldn't remember anything, she found her self not having any other option. Looking around she nodded.

" We live in a cute little cottage at the bottom of the hills, is close to the market place, which is on palace grounds. We have three children, all boys. Do you have an idea on how old you are?" After listening Lara tell her about them selves, she was taken back from the question, as she tried to absorb as much as possible.

" I think my birthday is soon." Lara smiled.

" Well if I had to guess, I would imagine you to be about fifteen." Lara looked to her to see if anything came to mind. But found no expression on her face, but that of a lost child. " No worries child, you are welcome in our home. I don't have a daughter, so this will be good. I know that if your memory doesn't come back right a way, you will be confused after awhile, but our home this area, is good, you will come to like it."

" I do not even know what my name is."

" I will think of a good name for you." Pausing Lara smiled. " Samantha isn't a popular name now, but it seems to suit you in away." She stopped.

" How so?"

" It means Listener of God, I have prayed for years for a daughter to come to me, and here you are." She smiled.

" Okay.

Two Years later

He walked down the main of the market, pleased that his disguise was working well. It appeared that most people didn't seem to notice him, but he pulled his cloak around his body to be on the safe side. Stopping dead in his tracks he looked to his left seeing a young girl trying to get the attention of a merchant.

" Please sir, I have been waiting here patiently. I have the money, can I please have my package."

" Listen Wench, I am on break. Look at the sign." Sighing Sammy was about to walk away when she bumped into a stranger.

"I'm sorry." She was about to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

" I'm sorry did you say " look at the sign?" The stranger took the sign and threw it to the ground. " I'm sorry but I don't see any sign."

" Listen here buddy, I am on break, and the little lady will have to come back later." The stranger laughed, and held out his hand, then slowly placed it back with in his cloak. Sammy's eyes went wide as with in moments she was receiving her packages, and thought she would faint when the told her it was free. Putting them in her bags and turned to the stranger.

" Thank you, I don't know what you did, but I was there for a while, and he refused to help me." His eyes traveled down her body, looking at her breasts seeing the perfect mounds revealed through the thin layer of clothing. Her dress was a simple summer dress. White of color, with small straps. He smiled. " And was about to speak, when he heard some one calling him.

"Your High! Mamoru!" He moved out so Jaedite could see her.

"Hey Jaedite. What is it?"

"Y...you...your mother wishes to see you. She ahh... knows..."

"Knows what?" Sammy asked trying to make her self-known again. She wanted badly to make friends.

"That I am a prince who wants to be able to go out to the market place and hang out with the people." Sammy giggled, and Jaedite held his breath.

"You're silly. Umm Mamoru," She said his name cautiously. "I must be going, thank you for helping me get my package." She was about to run off when he caught her arm.

"My lady I never received your name, and you have mine." She smiled.

"If you wish to know, you will find out." She moved from his grip and walked a way.

"Who was that." Jaedite stood next to him.

"I have no idea." Mamoru laughed.

" Come on, we have to get you back."

"Who cares."

"Now come on, you have to study." He looked at him.

"I thought you said mother wanted me." Jaedite grinned, as they walked back to the palace.

"She does, but you still have to study."


	3. His Plan

Okay so I still don't own Sailor Moon.. . . …. Yet..

Chapter Three: Her Friend

" I know you are going into the market place." Queen Gabriella looked to her son as he walked in to the throne room.

" I know, I just can't help it."

" Your personal knights have come to me, and say that you are looking for the name of a girl you met in the market place." He nodded as he walked over and sat on the steps leading to the thrones. " Anything I can do to help?" Mamoru smiled, and got up walking the rest of the way up to his mother.

" I had Mal draw a picture of her, it turned out perfect. He and the others are going from door to door getting all the names of the single female court for a list of invitations to your ball."

" Your ball."

" What ever. Any way, they will get all the names, and ask if they would like to buy a picture done by Mal, saying he saw her in the market place, and wants to ask her to go."

"And what if she will accept."

" My knights know what they are doing. All they want is name for now."

" If you do find her, be nice to her, don't do anything stupid, like your brother Andrew did."

" He married the princess of Mars. How was that stupid?"

" Not stupid in the fact that he married a great woman, she is powerful, and a close friend to the Moon Princess, who is sadly still missing, but it was his courtship that was the stupid part." Mamoru laughed remembering an incident where Princess Rei left the palace drenched in punch.

" Be her friend first. Then if things go well. Go for it."

She laid in the small pond. Floating around she looked at the tress around her, the sky above her. Taking a deep breath, she waved her arms back and forth moving up and down in the water. Unknown to her was when a stranger entered the water. Swimming slowly he came upon her and picked her up, dunking her into the water. When she came back up, her eyes met a nude Mamoru. He smirked seeing her blush.

" What are you doing here?" She backed a way covering her arms across her bare chest. He smiled.

" I found you. It took me three weeks, but after serious digging I found you. Lady Samantha of Arlen. You were not easy to track, but I guess since Lord Aki and Lady Lara do not live their lives like normal noble persons, it could be expected." She looked up to him. She had figured, that after their meeting in the market, he would go on with his day, and forget she existed.

" Why would you want to find me?"

" I want you." Samantha let a laugh escape from her breath.

" You do not know me, and I do not know you. As far as you know I am already married."

" There are a lot of things I know, and a lot I don't, but I do know that you are a not married. I know everything there is to know about your family, where you spend you time, your favorite book from the library, I know you are not married, but dear Sammy, I do not know anything about you. That is true, but I want to." She looked to him, hearing the peaceful soothing tone this voice held. Shaking her head.

" Good luck trying to get that second part. How the hell did you find out everything else"? He smiled and moved close to her. Bringing his lips down close to hers, he watched as her eyes close, her body tremble. Immediately he knew this would be her first kiss.

" When I found out who you are, you will find out who I am." His lips crashed passionately on to hers. He slide his arms around her tiny waste, holding her close to his body. She wasn't completely innocent; she knew what the feeling was that she had at the pit of her stomach, and the poking she felt. At first she tried to fight him off. She was strong he had to admit, but with in moments their tongues danced. She pulled away, a deep crimson blush creeping among her features.

" I have to go." He shook his head.

" Lady of the lake, stay with me." He was about to go in for another kiss, but her head turned, causing his lips to come in contact with her cheek.

" I have to go." He looked down at her. " I came here two years ago, I don't know who I am. There fore you shouldn't bother, you will get nothing out of me."

" You may not know who you were, but you know who you are. I want to be your friend, I want to be more." She shook her head, and began to swim to the edge. " Let me walk you home. I won't even touch you. It's not safe for you to walk home by your self." She thought for a moment, then remembered the telegram they received about the young girl who was raped, while she walked home.

" As far as I know you are a reason why I should not walk home." She slipped her dress on, wiggling around for a moment trying to get it to fit right. She looked up seeing him dressing as well. They were silent for a moment.

" If I was going to attack you, I would have done so already. Come on, it will be dark soon, and then it wouldn't be safe for me to even go home."

It was the shortest fifteen minutes of her life. As the walk ended she found her self becoming more attracted to the stranger. He was so beautiful. If she had to guess, by the way his body was built, how wonderful he smelt of roses, and his clothes, he was rich.

" Thank you." He smiled and pushed her up against the wall. " Hey you said no touching." She looked up to him, blushing.

" I know, I think I lied." His lips brushed up against hers slowly, pecking at her sallown lips slowly till he felt her press against his body. He began to kiss her harder, yet pulled a way when the door opened. She slipped from his gasp and ran into the house past Aki, and up the stairs.

" Prince." He went to his knees. Mamoru shook his head.

" Please, get up, I don't want you to bow." Aki stood then realization of what just happened, came to him.

" I know you are the crowned prince, but I do not like the idea of you touching my daughter." Mamoru smiled.

" I really do like her." Aki smiled. " She does not know who I am, and for now I would like to keep that way. I want her to love me for me."

" She is not like that, Sire." Aki spoke softly. Mamoru nodded.

" Yes I know, but still. I don't want her to freak or anything." Aki looked at him, then nodded closing the door.

She ran up into her room, and jumped on her bed. She put her pillow to her lips and screamed loudly embarrassed at her actions, and that they were caught. Aki was going to send Lara up to her room to speak to her about boys and sex again. That was an awkward conversation, that neither wanted to have again. The first time was then a man came to her door asking for her name. Then it dawned on her how he got her name. Sighing at the knock to her door she sat up.

" Yes come in." It was not a lady who entered, but the oldest Male. Josh, he was okay on the looks part, at the age of 20. He looked more female then male.

" Who was the guy who walked you home?"

" Just a friend I made while I was market place. He is okay, so don't worry."

" He likes you."

" Yes."

" I won't let him steal you a way from me."

" Josh, I don't love you, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

" I will marry you Samantha."

" Get out of my room." Sighing she watched as he left.


	4. Stories

I do not own sailor moon.

One knock. Two knock. Three knock. It took three hard knocks on the large door before the door was answered.

"Lord Aki of Arlen?" Mamoru stood on the other side of the door.

"Yes. May I help you." Mamoru smiled and picked up two fishing poles.

" I was wondering if Lady Sam might like to go fishing." Aki laughed, causing Laura to come over. "Good morning Lady Laura." He bowed lightly. He had never met a Lady and Lord who lived as they did. Their house was large, and they had from what the looks of it about three servants, but their clothes looked like the servants.

"Samantha!" Aki called at the top of the stairs. She ran down the stairs in a flash.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"A young man is here, and I want you to go fishing with him." She never did anything to displease father so she quickly agreed. She trusted her father in his best judgment. She hugged them good-bye, and walked out the door.

"Are you ready to go?" She turned around.

"YOU!"

"Please forgive me. I know you did not wish to see me again, and my actions yesterday were uncalled for." He smiled and held out his arm helping her walk out of the house. " Though you did kiss me back."

"Shut up."

They sat together on a cliff like mound, their poles in the water. Mamoru was loosing badly on the bet they made to see who could catch the most fish. To be honest this was only his second time fishing. Kunzite took him fishing to teach him how ages ago. Before the two knew it, they were talking about everything like they were best friends.

And that is how it went every day. Mamoru would come and call when he knew she would be doing nothing, and shown her things she never dreamt of.

"I have never had some much fun since I got here. Thank you." Mamoru smiled, they sat on a large hill looking over an ocean. The suns were setting down into the depth of the sea.

"If you listen very closely, you can her the hissing of the sun as it sinks into the water." He whispered in her ear. Smiling she closed her eyes and concentrated greatly on hearing. After a second Mamoru had her pinned down to the ground tickling her senseless.

"Ahh STOP!" She giggled loudly. When he finally did, her breathing was harsh, and her breath sallow. He smiled lightly, and kissed her lips. It was soft and gentle, and as she always wanted her first kiss to be. He pulled a way and looked at her.

"Do you still want to go home?" He question was sincere, and the way he said it gave it away that he did not want her to go.

"I am not sure. I love my new family, and no place could be as perfect as this." He nodded lightly. By now the sun was almost fully set, and the only light was from the stars and the slowly rising moon. She smiled lightly. "At least I have one good friend." She looked at him, noticing he was looking a little hurt." I like you." She smiled noticing he smiled back. They sat there for a while just looking at eachother smiling. Soon she looked a way up to the sky. "The moon is graceful tonight.

"Do you know the story of the moon?" He smiled taking his jacket covering her up. She shook her head. "There is a great kingdom on the moon with a glorious queen, and a beauty of a daughter. Many years ago, when I was the small age of five, there was a horrible war. The Human Realm and The White Moon joined together to defeat the Dark Moon. Sadly on the last fight the two kings were killed. The Moon Queen and the Queen of the Human Realm came together and bought peace with the worlds. Sure the other planets kingdoms joined in, but the two queens were very victorious. The Earth Queen had two sons. One son is doing very well, he married the Princess of Mars, the other son is also doing as well. Unmarried, but in love with a very gorgeous lady.

"What about the Moon Princess?" Jennifer perked up into the story. Mamoru smiled.

"No one really knows. Some say she was married off, and other says she is becoming ready to take her rightful place." She smiled.

"It must be lucky to be a Princess." She stood up and danced around. "To be courted by a handsome prince, to were gowns, and have a whole kingdom look up to you." He stood up wrapping his arms around her.

"Would you like that?" She smiled and nodded lightly, as his lips were about to come into contact with hers.

"Sam!" She heard her father's voice calling to them.

"Coming father!" Mamoru looked down at her.

"Meet tomorrow at the waterfall." And with that she was gone.


	5. He found what They were looking for

I do not own sailor moon.

I am really sorry that it took me so long to fix this.. I really should have worked on it harder…

Usagi or Sam as known in this world, jumped on her bed. She giggled hugging the goose-feathered pillow tightly to her chest. She never had a day like today. It was amazing and perfect, and she found her self completely falling for him. Quickly her thoughts left to the story he shared with her. Strangely she felt connected to the moon, and the story made her love it even more. She fell to sleep lying peacefully.

Dream  
"Mommy? Where is daddy?" A small blonde headed girl looked up to her mother. The tall slim woman looked down and smiled. Tears filled her eyes.

"Daddy had to go home." That was all she said.

End

She woke up in a deep sweat. She looked out the window trying to remember her dream. Yet only fog filled her mind. She felt like she slept for days, but she also felt as if she hadn't slept at all. Stretching she removed her self from her bed, and began to dress. She wanted to get there early so she could bathe before he came.

"Mamoru dear can you come to the main hall please." He heard his mother's voice run through his brain. He walked and found guards and the Moon Queen standing chatting with Eve, his mother. She smiled at him seeing him glow with a glow she never seen in him before. ' The girl is truly having a strong affect on him.' She thought to her self, as he appeared.

"Mother? What is going on?" He stopped and went to his mother's side. He looked around the throne room, seeing the guards that were not theirs, and finally the Moon Queen in the middle.

" Prince Mamoru you are the image of your late father." The Moon Queen bowed lightly.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath, as he bowed back. "Now will some one please tell me what is going on."

"Serenity is missing."

"The princess?" The guard lifted up a picture of her. Mamoru felt his heart skip a beat. His face went pale.

"Do you know her?" The guard asked.

"Please have you found my daughter!" Mamoru backed up and ran a way, he ran into the hall way and then out of the palace.

" I am sorry. She was his play mate, it might be some what hard for him to think of her missing." The two queens began to walk to the library.

"I understand. She was last seen headed into the Dark Forest. It leads to many realms. This is our last place to check. If we don't find her here." The Queen choked up. "I do not wish to give up. But I guess I might have to. I do not know what else to do."

"Serenity please. What I remember of Usagi is that she is a strong willed child. She will come home."

"It has been three years your time."

"She is a princess. You love the moon princess. A child! You played house with her! AND NOW!". She was gonna have to go a way. It would be a while before he could see her again. He didn't want her to go. He loved her. Loved. No... He is in love with her. Simple as that.

"Don't you look nice!" Her brother walked in on her. She was in the white gown she was found in.

"Please go a way." He came up and wrapped his arms around her. He took his hands and placed them on her breasts gently. She felt tears well up in her eyes when he squeezed her tightly.

"Don't say a word." She nodded watching him through the mirror. "I don't know what you are doing, but don't do it. You are mine, and will be mine."

"You're an ass you know that!" She stomped on his foot, and pushed him into the mirror. With that she ran out of her room. She killed him! She saw the shard of glass go through his chest. The blood pour out of him. She had to go see Mamoru, she had to tell him. She had to get a way. She couldn't stay here any longer.

He paced back and forth. He had spent the last hour thinking, pacing. He didn't know what to do. To tell her, kidnap her and run a way. He thought of everything but the only one that came to mind was asking her. Asking her to always and forever be his. She ran, and didn't stop till she knocked both of them into the water. She clung to him.

Sam?." He held her close as she cried upon him pushing them into the lake. "Its okay. I am not mad. We just went for a swim instead." He said trying to clam her down as they came back up.

"Not it be not that!" She cried. "I killed my brother! They will kill me for sure." He looked down then grabbed her hugging her holding her close.

"No they will not. Please trust me, I will not let them kill you. I love you. I really do love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes so much, and I will not let them take you a way from me, you and I will stay here for ever even if we have to run a way. They won't take you a way from me." She closed her eyes as he held her.

"Lets go." He carried her out of the water, and they walked up to the high cliff over looking the water fall. There he laid her, held her, loved her...

His hands explored her body, touched every part he could touch. He took his time making best of everything. They were shaded and hidden by the large trees surrounding them. Whispers of love engulfed them, as he took a way her innocence. Slowly at first, but soon they paced quicker and quicker till they came. When he clamed down her kisses her collar bone then breast. He moved his way down to her stomach, then back up to her lips.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked her out of the blue as she played with some grass. Their clothes were dry, so they were placed back upon their bodies. "Will you let me be your prince?"

"My prince?" She smiled closing her eyes. "Yes." He picked her up and spun her around..

"You are so amazing.." She giggled.

"Oh yes I know."

Her eyes lit up when he brought her to the steps of the church. It was huge. Gothic style with five large bells around it. He smiled. When they walked in, everyone greeted Mamoru with passion, and smiles, he had stopped off on his way there before meeting her, asking them to not bow, or ask questions, just to realize he was in loveI don't own sailor moon

He knew what they had done wasn't right. But he wasn't in the mood to care. He knew that his princess would be taken away and to him that just wasn't right. He took her hand and helped her down the stairs of the church. "Mamoru?" He looked down to her and smiled when he heard his name spoke.  
"Yes?" His reply was quick as he spoke passionately into her ear.  
"I want to meet your family." She smiled up at him, and took his hands. "I will be after all living with you and your family till we get a home of our own. Your customs are so weird, but I think the idea of living with your family for a short time sounds like fun!" He looked down at her.  
"Sere, there is something you need to know." She looked at him oddly.  
"Why did you just call me Sere?" She giggled. "Silly its Sam!" He looked at down at her feet.  
"No it isn't. Do you remember that story I told you about the moon princess, and the two kings and queens who fought to save lives?"  
"Of course I remember, but I do not see how that story has to do with why you just called me Sere."  
"It has everything to do with it. The little boy was me. My father died and my mother joined forces with the Moon Queen to protect our homes. The Moon Queen and King they were your parents. You are the Moon Princess. Your name is Serenity." She backed a way.  
"Mamoru I don't understand what you are talking about."  
"A long time ago, I was really 10 not five. You were 5. We would play together here on the Elven realm, my kingdom, while the war was going on. Neither of us understood, and we were never meant to until it was our day to take our thrones. But when our fathers died, it changed everything, and our mothers had to come forth and take their stands as Queen. We won the war out of anger and hate, not love and hope. That is why I did not tell you the whole story. Its sad at the end. I am Prince Mamoru of the Elven Realm, and you are Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom." She looked around, and watched a grand carriage pull up. When it stopped she fainted to the ground.. Slowly they made their way up the stairs to where the pope was waiting. He bowed lightly and there it began. Her secret, his secret. Their secret.


	6. A bond of love

I don't own sailor moon

She lay in the bed, satin sheets covering her body. She could hear voices, but soon they became only mumbles as they seemed to drift a way. She put her hand to her head trying to figure out what was going on. She remembered everything, running away who she was, where she was. But what she remembered most clearly was that day when she found out that her father died. Mamoru stood right besides her holding her hand. She smiled at the memory.

"_Sere I am gonna marry you for real one day!" Mamoru said as he slipped one of his mother's rings on to her tiny finger. Sere smiled at they played the simple wedding game. She was dressed in her mothers clothes as they played in her room, make up put poorly on her face. As she was about to walk over to Mamoru her mother walked in, and picked up Sere and told Mamoru to follow her. They walked in silence down the long hallway to the throne room. There Sere was set down, and the two Queens looked down at their children. Mamoru's older brother stood beside his mother. And then the news came out. _

She shuddered as she rolled off the bed, and took a deep breath. Now her mother would surely not let her marry some stranger, she married the man she loved since she could say the words 'I love you.' Shaking her head, she had to tell him. Running she ran out of the room she was placed in down the hallway leading to what she hoped she remembered correctly as the throne room. She stopped hearing voices.

" I found your daughter Queen Serenity."

" I see. Where is she, can I see her?"

" She is resting. She had an eventful day."

" Mamoru bring Princess Serenity out here at once." His mother said in a ordering voice.

" She has waited three years, she can wait three hours more."

" She is not yours to keep from me, she is my daughter." Serenity looked around, and was about to just come out and scream at her mother, it was her fault she ran a way, her fault she was gone for three years."

" She may be your daughter your highness, but she is my queen. My wife needs to rest." She blushed, and then slowly stepped out.

" No its alright, I am rested." Mamoru slowly walked over to her and held her hand walking her over.

" What the hell is going on!" She could tell her mother was not pleased, his mother on the other hand looked relieved and over joyed.

" You wanted me to marry some one that I didn't want to, and you were okay with that, and now that I have married some one that I do, and you aren't pleased. Don't you want me to live happy momma? Isn't this what you always wanted the joining of Earth and Moon?"

" Yes of course, I just don't understand why you never came home."

" For three years, I didn't know where home was." She could tell her mother was confused. " I ran a way from home, once both of my feet touched the forest's ground, it made my wish come true. It sent me to the only other place I ever truly loved, to the man that I will ever love, with no memory that I was ever the princess of the moon."

" But Serenity, you have a duty to the people, your people."

" I have a duty to my heart momma, and now." She turned and faced Mamoru, tears coming down her face. " And now momma, we have a duty to our people. To worlds joined with an alliance that is stronger than anything else in the world."

" Love."

" Love." He took his fingers and placed them on her chin to lift it up. Slowly his lips came on hers. His arm wrapped around her waste pulling her close. Eve thought she was going to just jump around in song. She was going to get grandbabies. ( AN: My mother told me the other day that she can't wait for me pop out kids.. pop out kids those were her words.. She went on and on and on about how she can't wait for " grandbabies" not grand kids grand children… grandbabies…18… I am only 18…. My father told my last boy friend that he could kill him and no one would ever find the body.. I think I'm screwed) She coughed a little than spoke up."

" Serenity maybe."

" NO! You are going to marry who I say you will marry."

" Mother it is to late." She held her hand up to show the wedding ring. Eve smiled at the couple. Mamoru snuck in and stole it from her jewelry box. It was her mother's wedding ring.

" You were not married in a church of Selene. You are not married under the laws of the moon."

" But she is married under the laws of our god. Deal with it." Serenity's mother's hand slapped Mamoru harshly. He backed a way shocked, then watched as tantrum filled bride was grabbed and disappeared. When she was gone, he could still hear her voice calling out his name. A moment later his voice and movement came back to his body. It was as if when she touched him, she paralyzed his body. Eve stood shocked. She watched her best friend react in the same way she watched her mother react. Licking her lips she walked over and wrapped her arms around her son.

" Do not give up my son. Give her some time to get used to the idea. I will see her tomorrow. I will." Mamoru felt the tears trickle down, then stop.

" We are already bonded, in love, and marriage. We are sealed."

" Really?" His mother smiled. For years she was sure her son was not in t he female gender. Ball after ball he turned down every girl around the world. She thought her heart would burst when he went to her for help about a girl. She was not going to give up.

" Really."


	7. Her Plan

I do not own Sailor moon

" _Serenity maybe."_

" _NO! You are going to marry who I say you will marry."_

" _Mother it is to late." She held her hand up to show the wedding ring. Eve smiled at the couple. Mamoru snuck in and stole it from her jewelry box. It was her mother's wedding ring._

" _You were not married in a church of Selene. You are not married under the laws of the moon."_

" _But she is married under the laws of our god. Deal with it." Serenity's mother's hand slapped Mamoru harshly. He backed a way shocked, then watched as tantrum filled bride was grabbed and disappeared. When she was gone, he could still hear her voice calling out his name. A moment later his voice and movement came back to his body. It was as if when she touched him, she paralyzed his body. Eve stood shocked. She watched her best friend react in the same way she watched her mother react. Licking her lips she walked over and wrapped her arms around her son._

" _Do not give up my son. Give her some time to get used to the idea. I will see her tomorrow. I will." Mamoru felt the tears trickle down, then stop._

" _We are already bonded, in love, and marriage. We are sealed."_

" _Really?" His mother smiled. For years she was sure her son was not in t he female gender. Ball after ball he turned down every girl around the world. She thought her heart would burst when he went to her for help about a girl. She was not going to give up._

" _Really."_

She laid on her bed looking up to the ceiling. Her eyes were still lightly puffy, her face showing every thing but emotion. She had come with the perfect plan. Rolling off she walked out onto her balcony running her hands along the marble railing. This was her home. Her body was linked to the Moon as well now as Earth. Her and Mamoru were going to feel the pain of two essences, and each others. They had a duty to their people, and a duty to them selves. She couldn't figure out why her mother, who for years talked about how great it would be to have a Moon to Earth alley, would change her mind, and deny her daughter true love. She remembered when Mamoru and her walked down the isle together at his brothers wedding. It was ten years ago. She smiled remembering how cute they both looked, and how jealous she was that all the attention was on Rei. Mamoru and her played in the gardens, and had a fake marriage. Shaking her head she walked out the door.

" Princess we are sorry, but we are under orders from your mother, that you are under room arrest."

" I want to see my mother."

"But Princess Serenity."

" Take me to her right now, or when I become queen I will have your heads." And so they walked pickling her in the middle, making their way down hallways and stairs to the throne room.

" You were told to stay in your room until further notice." Serenity huffed, then sighed.

" First of all mother, I am seven teen, I turn eight teen in what three days? You have to realize that I am not a little girl any more. I need to make choices for my self, learn from my mistakes. I think I am a little bit old to be grounded. Second, I was hoping to make a compromise with you." Her mother sat up a bit in her throne. " I am sure there are more than one prince you have thought about me marring, and I know that the prince of the kingdom who caused me to run away fell in love with Ami, I have a deal to make with you."

" I am listening."

" We will have a birthday ball, and I will met princes and kings even if I must, I will pick five out of them all, and go out with them each for a week. The Saturday of the fifth week I will be married under Selene to one of those five. During the next month and a week, I will plan my wedding."

" And what about Mamoru, I thought you loved him."

" I do, with every inch of my soul, but I have a duty to my people. Tonight I will go to Earth with the scouts and I will give him back my wedding ring." Her mother looked some what pleased.

" What has gotten into you? The old you would have fought and cried." Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

" You haven't known me for three years. I lived with nobles who lived as peasants. I have done much more than I will ever learn here. I have grown up, and I am ready to take my place." Her mother stood up for a moment, and pulled a string. A bell rang, and the inner scouts ran in. They fell to their knees bowing to the queen.

" You are going to escort Serenity to Earth, there she will be left alone to tie up loose ends. You will have her here before the sun sets tomorrow. I will contact Mamoru's mother and let him know you five are coming. You all may go now. Serenity felt her heart lift high about the stars. Her plan was working perfectly. She was going to be with the man she loved.

" When I return mother I will start to plan my ball, and I will plan my wedding."

My authors note

I wanted to give a little info about serenity and the scouts.

Sere is 17, the scouts are all ten years old than she is. Making them 27. Rei married Mamoru's bother when she was 17, and Ami married the prince that Queen Serenity wanted Serenity to marry at 25. The other two are not married. Mamoru is five years older than Sere and his brother Yo is 15 years old making him at the present moment 32ish.

Back to the story!

The girls took a step out of the portal.

" Serenity." Minako began, " Why are you doing this?" The girls all huddled around her.

" What are you talking about?"

"We bought you here to give back the ring, but we believe that you have something up your sleeve."

"Girls, my generals will escort you to your rooms. Rei my brother is waiting for you in the ball room. He said that he would like to see you upon arrival." Serenity thought she was going to burst into tears when Mamoru and his generals showed up. Her bottom lip trembled in sorrow when Rei ran to Yo. It wasn't fair that Rei got to marry the man she loved, and as the the scouts and generals were gone leaving Mamoru and Serenity to collect their thoughts. She ran to him crying into his chest. He stood there, a cold statue. She backed a way.

" Mamo whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong?" She trembled. "Whats wrong? My mother calls me into her chamber last night to tell me you are coming here to give me back your wedding ring? I have everything right to be acting the way I am." He growled when he noticed her crying turn into giggles.

" Oh my love, do you honestly think I would so such a thing. I love you. This was the only way I could come and see you. I came up with a plan." She stood and told him everything, to the last detail of their wedding. She was going to be web under the ancient of vowels. She was going to pick the weakest of the five princes.


	8. The Ball

The Ball

* * *

Out of respect to Earth, and the nagging of Serenity, Mamoru and his mother, and guards of course, were invited to her birthday ball. It was all going smoothly and in a moment Serenity would be called down, and welcomed into the court. Today was the day she became of age in the eye of Selene. And the day she married is the day that the queen was to step down and Serenity would take her place. It was not normal, but to be done.

Mamoru though this heart was going to drop when her name was called. Slowly the large doors opened to reveal her. Her white ball gown, hugging her curves. The silver crescent moon on her forehead shown brightly, adding a silver light to the room. Eve placed a hand on her son, before she left to talk with Queen Serenity. Besides the events with their children, they were still old friends. Two lines formed from the end of the staircase, and as she ascended down. Every one bowed lightly to her, giving her a brief smile as they were passed by.

"Daughter, I would like you to meet Prince Martin of the Galaxy of Steelblades." Serenity's mother took no time into introducing her to princes. By the end of the middle, she was happy that she was able to hide in the garden. She ran her fingers along the petals of moon lillies, only stopping when she felt some one run fingers through her hair.

"How I have missed these silk strands." She turned around, and buried her head into his chest. "The Senshi are distracting your mother with talk of your wedding. It is keeping her oddly entertained." The moon princess laughed softly.

"She is going to hate me when our plan comes into action."

"Have you chosen the princes?" She nodded and sighed. "And they are boring and completely geeky right? I don't want to have to kill any one if they sweep you off your feet."

"No worries my love. But in order for this plan to work I also picked one that looked very similar to you, so if he as strong, at the end it may be harder to beat up a sleep. So tomorrow I shall go to the library and find a book on potions. I will make one to slip into his drink, and moments before the wedding, he has fall alseep. When ever we "date" for the week, I shall find out what sort of drinks are his favorite." Mamoru chuckled.

"You are quite the little minx." He kissed her forehead. "I find my self falling in love with you more and more."

"I am quite impressive!" He laughed again." They slowly entered into a deep passionate kiss.

"Princess!" Quickly Mamoru pulled away. He was about to jump into a tree, when he realized it was just Minako.

"What is it Mina-chan?" Her lips were red and puffy from the kisses. Minako smiled.

"Sweety, your mother is looking for you. She says it is time for you to announce who is going to be your pick. I am sorry, we tried to stall as long as possible." Mamoru sighed as Serenity kissed his cheek, then walked about with the Venus princess. He shook his head laughing as he heard them gossip. He waited a few moments so he would be sure that every one had their attention away from the door, and walked back in.

"I Serenity, Princess of the White Moon, future queen, speak to you today on my birthday. It is time that I find my king. Now, all of you know that I am a stubborn child, so since I refuse to marry some one I do not know. My mother, your queen, and I have entered into a contract. I shall pick five princes, date each for a week, and on the Saturday of the fifth week, I shall have my wedding. No one will know my choose until the day of the wedding. I promise you that I will find a good man, one who is worthy enough to be King of the White Moon. He shall be a strong leader." Serenity looked to mother. She noticed how pleased her mother seemed. Taking a deep breath she glanced over at the Earth Prince. "During the five weeks I shall plan a wedding that no one shall forget. I have a duty to you all, and I promise that I shall not let you down. Now, before my mother gets even more hyper, I will announce my choices. Prince Zander, Prince Darbin, Prince Oryin, Prince Ash, and Prince Albany. It will be in that order as well. Now please, enjoy your selves. Have a ball!"

Slowly she stepped down. Mamoru was about to walk up to her, when Prince Zander got their first. He turned around to find his brother and Princes Rei behind him.

"Listen bro, I know about the plan, and I want to help. At least help you find some ease, so Rei and I decided that we do not find comfort in the princess dating these strange men alone, and though she will have guards, it will not hurt to double. This way too we can give our opinion to help keep the princess from becoming to stressed." Rei laughed.

"Well my love, your speech was very nice, but you just told that to the wrong person. All we wanted to do brother-in-law, was let you know we were going to try and convince the queen to let us go with Sere-chan. He wanted to practice." Mamoru smiled and moved to the side so they could pass.

"Thanks you two." He was patted on the shoulder, and then left alone. He looked over to the queen, and took a breath of relief when she agreed to the plan. It would help him from a nervous break down knowing what was happening on these so called dates. He knew that Serenity loved him, but he was not sure how these "princes" would act when if came to his wife.

The something caught his eye. Something he pushed off earlier, but now, now it seemed to odd. The men kept handing her drinks, but she kept secretly placing them down. He was about to walk up to her, when he noticed she took a drink of something new handed to her. He walked out side to sit on a bench. So he could just think, and not have to watch his wife dance with other men.


End file.
